The present technology relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and an information processing device, and particularly relates to the image processing device, image processing method, and information processing device, in which a high-resolution viewpoint image and a disparity map can be obtained with a simple configuration.
There is a known technology in which a distance to a measurement target (an object) is measured by a plurality of images having different viewpoints. For instance, a distance calculation method using a technique called stereo matching is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
According to such a technique of stereo matching, in the case of calculating a distance based on plural viewpoint images along a horizontal direction (H-direction) or a vertical direction (V-direction) inside an image, a phase difference between the viewpoint images is obtained as a value corresponding to the distance. The phase difference is obtained by sequentially moving a local area (unit area) to be compared in the horizontal direction, and detecting a positional displacement (pixel displacement, disparity) between the viewpoint images of the unit areas which have the highest correlation within a comparison range. The positional displacement can be calculated from the plural viewpoint images along a certain angle direction inside the image. Further, disparity can be measured per pixel, and therefore, a disparity distribution map (disparity map) can be obtained equal to resolution of an input image.